This invention relates to a roof construction for a motor vehicle of the type wherein a movable roof section can be displaced after being lowered under a rigid roof section.
From German Patent Application P 43 35 653.2--corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 081,324,395, filed Oct. 17, 1994, which is not prior art, a body for a passenger car is disclosed in the case of which a movable second roof section can be slid under a third roof section by means of suitable kinematics. When the roof is opened up, as a result of the lowering and displacement of the second roof section, a gap is formed between the two roof sections.
It is an object of the invention to further develop this roof construction such that an unintentional reaching into the gap by occupants sitting, for example, in the rear compartment of the vehicle is counteracted and the aesthetic effect in the transition area between the two roof sections is improved.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a roof construction comprising a rigid roof section, a movable roof section which can be displaced after being lowered under the rigid roof section, and a protective and covering strip mounted on a rear edge of the movable roof section as viewed in a forward vehicle driving direction, wherein the protective and covering strip has a first strip area fastened on an interior side of the movable roof section and a second free strip area which projects rearwardly beyond the movable roof section, said second free strip area being connected in a hinged manner with the first area and being resiliently prestressed in such a manner that, when the movable roof section is lowered, the second strip area is automatically erected and covers a gap forming between the movable roof section and the rigid roof section.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the mounting of a protective or covering strip, the occupants are prevented from inserting their fingers in the gap between the two roof sections so that the risk of injury is at least reduced. This strip ensures an organic covering of the transition area between the second and the third roof section, specifically within the passenger compartment. In other words, it contributes to the optimization of the appearance. In addition, the strip is used for the lateral deflection of water, which penetrated into the gap between the roof sections from water draining grooves arranged in the area of the lateral roof frames. The protective and covering strip can be manufactured at reasonable cost, is easy to mount and is operationally reliable.
The rear edge of the second and the front edge of the third roof section are provided with hollow profile strips which are used for reinforcing the roof construction, for receiving sealing profiles and as a stop for the protective and covering strip having a first and a second strip area. When the roof is opened up, the second roof section is first lowered to such an extent that it can be slid under the hollow profile strip of the third roof section. In this case, a gap is created between the two roof sections which is essentially covered by the automatically erected second strip area.
The protective and covering strip may be manufactured of a plastic material in one or several parts. The prestressing is preferably achieved by a suitable shaping of the one-piece or multiple-piece plastic part. It may also be achieved by corresponding resilient insertions according to other contemplated embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.